


Purgatory

by LesbianKarstein



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love, Other, Poetry, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein





	Purgatory

You make me feel like I'm in heaven   
Forgetting the world  
Only to leave me in hell   
When you're the one to leave


End file.
